A virtual machine (VM) is a portion of software that, when executed on appropriate hardware, creates an environment allowing the virtualization of an actual physical computer system (e.g., a server, a mainframe computer, etc.). The actual physical computer system is typically referred to as a “host machine,” and the operating system (OS) of the host machine is typically referred to as the “host operating system.” Typically, software on the host machine known as a “hypervisor” (or a “virtual machine monitor”) manages the execution of one or more virtual machines or “guests”, providing a variety of functions such as virtualizing and allocating resources, context switching among virtual machines, etc. The operating system (OS) of the virtual machine is typically referred to as the “guest operating system” or “guest OS.”
Physical devices, such as network devices, can be made available to guests by the hypervisor by a process known as device assignment. The hypervisor can create a virtual device within the guest that is associated with the physical device so that any access of the virtual device can be forwarded to the physical device by the hypervisor with little or no modification. Direct memory access (DMA) allows physical devices in a computer to access system memory for reading and/or writing independently of the central processing unit (CPU). Hardware devices that are capable of performing DMA include disk drive controllers, graphics cards, network cards and sound cards.